Dreams Do Come True
by MyLittleHamilsonOf221B
Summary: RPF: Reader and her best friend go to see Hamilton, the year is 2024 and the show is playing in SF... and the original cast is back for one night. It's better than the summary I promise. Originally written for a friend


**I didn't create Hamilton. That was Lin. Also this is really freaking long. You might have to use some imagination and just pretend Lin is a little younger than he actually is if you don't want it to be weird with the age gap. And I'm assuming Hamilton will eventually come to SF. There's eventually going to be oneshots that are written in the same universe. Enjoy! Sorry if it sucks lol**

Dreams Do Come True

You were thrilled. After years of fangirling over the entire cast of Hamilton and watching everything and anything that even vaguely mentioned the show, it was finally coming to San Francisco, and you and your friend Hailey had managed to snag tickets.

You spent the car ride there listening to the playlist, singing along to every word. The slow melody of Dear Theodosia, the fast raps of Guns and Ships, you loved it all.

After what seemed like forever, you finally arrived at the theater. Both of you stared up at the sign broadcasting the show in awe. You couldn't believe that after all these years, you were finally going to see it. It had been your freshman year of high school when you first convinced Hailey to listen to the main song, and now it was finally an option for you to see the show. And to make it even better, you guys had somehow found a way to get tickets front and center for a ~sort of~ reasonable price.

You guys hung out in front of the theater for a few minutes, posing for pictures with each other and generally giggling over the fact that you were finally going to see the show. Eventually you made your way inside to your seats, which had a great view of the stage.

As you settled in for the show, an announcer came out on stage. Stepping up to the mic, he began to speak. "Ladies and gentlemen, we are proud to announce that for tonight's show only, we have managed to bring back the entire original broadway cast!"

His announcement was met with deafening applause and cheering from the audience. You and Hailey quickly joined in while staring at each other in shock, joy, and disbelief. It seemed like you couldn't get any luckier today!

"Now, without further ado, please take your seats for Hamilton: An American Musical!" The announcer finished, and quickly exited the stage. You were overcome with emotion as Leslie stepped out from behind a curtain and began to rap, "How does a..."

When Daveed stepped out and started his part, you chanced a glance over at Hailey and saw her basically staring him down shamelessly. Quickly you nudged her foot, a silent warning to not get caught and make a fool of herself. You weren't sure if she got the message or not.

You watched the song continue from there, enraptured with the performance. It was even better than you had imagined it would be. You were snapped out of your trance when you heard the iconic line: "What's your name, man?"

Your breath caught in your throat as you caught your first glimpse of your idol. Lin-Manuel Miranda was actually there, in front of you- barely 30 feet away. You could feel Hailey's eyes on you, but you ignored it, not wanting to miss a bit of his performance that you had waited so long to see.

Even from where you were, you could see his eyes wander along the audience. They were continuously moving... until they hit you. The two of you made a few moments of very intense eye contact, and in that short amount of time you felt something click. You thought you saw something flash in his eyes at that instant, but after a minute of speculation decided it was wishful thinking and that it was best to forget about it and enjoy the show.

It seemed like only a moment had passed when intermission arrived. The show was incredible and everything you had dreamed it would be. One glance at Hailey showed she felt the same way. You were just about to lean over and tell your friend about the moment with Lin at the beginning of the show when someone tapped your shoulder. You turned around to see a guard standing behind you.

"I'm here to inform you that the cast would like you two lovely ladies to come backstage directly after the show. Just wait by the right hand corner of the stage and I will escort you back following Act 2," the guard said, and smiled at your expressions.

You glanced at each other, and you could tell Hailey was internally freaking out just as much as you were. After what seemed like an eternity, but was probably only really a few seconds, you turned to the guard and managed to squeak out a quick, "Thank you so much! That sounds great! We'll see you after the show." The guard nodded and went back to his post, wondering why the cast would want these two college girls backstage.

As he left, you turned to look at Hailey with wide, shocked eyes. It seemed as though you had walked out of a dream, and you could tell Hailey felt the same way. "This can't be happening," she whispered quietly, still in a state of shock. "We must be dreaming or something." Quickly you pinched Hailey's arm and she let out a small yelp.

"Nope, not dreaming," you said with a smirk which quickly fell away when you remembered the start of the show. As the moment resurfaced in your brain, you could feel the butterflies in your stomach start back up again. At that moment you realized you still hadn't told Hailey about the eye contact with Lin.

"Hay Bail, I think I know why the cast invited us backstage, or at least I have a hunch," you said quietly, not wanting those around you to overhear. Hailey looked at you, waiting for you to continue. "In the first song, I made eye contact with Lin. Now this is going to sound really cliche but it seemed like I felt something click, and it looked like he might have too," you finished nervously, not sure what Hailey was going to say.

"Y/N that's great! And your right, that's probably why we got backstage. Now if only that would happen with Daveed," Hailey joked, but you could see there was an ounce of truth in her statement.

"Hey, his big song is coming up right now," you reminded her with a smile, and you could tell when a bit of hope returned to her eyes. "Just you wait..." you sang softly with a smile, and Hailey joined in happily.

"Okay, we have to come up with a signal if Daveed or Lin look this way again. How about I squeeze your wrist and visa versa?" Hailey asked.

"Yeah that works great. It'll be good to have a signal," you agreed with a grin. At that moment, you both saw the announcer step up to the stage.

"Attention, ladies and gentlemen, Act 2 is about to begin. Please find your seats." The lights quickly dimmed and you heard the first notes of What'd I Miss. As Daveed came on stage, rocking the magenta Jefferson coat, you could see Hailey tense up. You watched carefully at the part when Daveed's eyes settled directly on you and Hailey. He continued the Jefferson shuffle, but you could see his eyes flash toward your seats whenever possible. A quick glance at Hailey proved her pupils were practically turning to hearts. You nudged her foot as a reminder that clearly said "chill." The rest of Act 2 passed fairly quickly and was a mass of feels. You did notice that whenever Daveed or Lin had a chance, it seemed like they glanced in your direction. You didn't really know what to make of it.

As the final notes of Who Lives, Who Dies, Who Tells Your Story sounded, you were crying, as was most of the audience. Everyone rose to their feet and applauded, giving the show a huge standing ovation. It had been an amazing show that night, and you were sure you both would remember it for the rest of your lives. You remained on your feet as the cast came out to bow, and applauded through it all. As the lights brightened, you turned to Hailey and smiled. "Shall we?" You asked, your voice still a little choked up. Hailey nodded, not quite trusting herself to speak. You both made your way through the massive crowd toward the spot where you had been instructed to meet the guard. When you finally managed to get there, you greeted him with a smile. He returned it and began to lead you and Hailey backstage. You made your way through numerous twisting corridors and pathways until, quite suddenly, you were face to face with Pippa Soo, who played Eliza.

"Hi! Are you two the college girls that Lin won't shut up about?" she asked with a smile.

"Yep, these are them," the guard replied.

"Thanks for bringing them up Harry! I'll show them around while Daveed and Lin hide," she chuckled. You and Hailey exchanged nervous, excited glances. "Hey guys! I'm Pippa Soo!" she said, holding her hand out to each of you. You returned the handshake and introduced yourselves politely. "I can see why Daveed and Lin are freaking out," she giggled. "They don't know what to do with themselves. Wait till they find out you guys are super nice, too!" She had a playful smirk on her face. "They'll be in complete shock. Now, do each of you have your cell phones with you?" Pippa asked.

You both nodded warily, wondering what was about to happen. The nerves grew even more when a mischievous smirk appeared on her face. "Then why don't we send them each a nudge?" She continued. You glanced at each other and then matched her mischievous grins.

"Let's do it."

"I like you guys. Okay, so here's what we are going to do. Lin and Daveed are currently hiding in Lin's room with Jonathan, freaking out because Lin made eye contact with you in the first song and couldn't get over it. They don't know that you are backstage yet; Anthony was the one who told the guards to bring you back after Lin started freaking out. Chris, Oak, and Anthony are trying to figure out how they are going to get Daveed and Lin out here. Do both of you have Twitter?" Pippa asked quickly.

Thankfully you both had made accounts a while back and were able to answer yes. "Great. Then we are going to take a picture together with the Hamilton in the background and each of you are going to post it, tagging Lin, Daveed, and Jon. Once that's done, I'll text Jon and tell him to check Twitter and act surprised when he sees you are backstage. In the meantime, you can come back to the Schuyler dressing room and hang out there. Sound okay so far?" she checked, making sure that you guys had kept up.

"Sounds great. You've thought this through!" Hailey answered with a grin, and you nodded agreement.

Pippa led you both towards the Hamilton, where you met Renee, the woman who played Angelica.

"Renee! Want to play photographer? We are trying to get Lin and Daveed to stop hiding," Pippa said, rolling her eyes.

"But of course! Anything to bring them back to the land of calm!" Renee said with a crystal clear laugh.

You and Hailey exchanged a glance that clearly said "this'll be fun" and posed with Pippa for a photoshoot in front of the Hamilton. After looking over the photos, you selected one where you were all pointing at the camera, wide grins on your faces.

"What should we say?" Hailey asked Renee, thumbs posed over the keyboard and ready to start typing.

"How about 'Having a great time backstage... but someone is MIA! Lin_Manuel DaveedDiggs J_Groffsauce'?" Renee suggested.

"Ooh, that'll get them over analyzing for sure," Chris snickered, appearing out of nowhere. "Anthony, Oak and I have a plan to get them out here. After they see your tweets, I'm going to text Lin and ask if he wants to man up and actually talk to you or if Oak and I can ask you girls out. That should get them moving."

"Sounds like a plan. Let's get to work," Hailey said with a devious grin, thumbs flying across her keyboard. You nodded in agreement. This was going to be fun.

Jon sat on the couch next to Daveed as Lin paced the room. The show had just finished, and both Daveed and Lin were freaking out about the two young ladies they had seen in the audience. Lin insisted he had felt something click when he made eye contact with the beautiful girl with dark hair and brown eyes, and Daveed couldn't stop obsessing over the blond with the short hair and the mischievous smile.

"Lin. Lin. Chill, okay? You really, really need to chill. Daveed is chilling. Well, sort of, anyway. Be more like Daveed, Lin. Chill. At least stop pacing," Jon said, trying desperately calm Lin down.

"Okay, okay, I'll chill," Lin said, sitting down heavily on the couch and running his hand through his hair. "It's just, I don't know, I felt like there was something there. I mean I don't believe in soulmates or love at first sight or whatever it is you want to call it but," Lin paused, searching for the right words, "that girl, there was just something about her."

At that moment, all of their phones chimed simultaneously. "Jon, whatever it is, can you please check? I don't want to," Daveed said, his head in his hands as he tried to think. Jon was pretty sure he knew what it was, based on the quick meeting the rest of the cast had had at intermission and the text he'd gotten from Pippa a few minutes ago, but he obliged anyway, pulling out his phone.

"'Hay_BailHamilton tagged you and two others in a tweet'," Jon read aloud. His phone chimed again, and he read the next notification to his castmates, who were both sitting nervously on Lin's couch. "'Dlt_Hamilgeek tagged you and two others in a tweet.'"

"Well? What's the tweet? Come on, Groff, we're waiting," Lin said in a rush. He looked like he was ready to jump off the couch and tackle Jon if it meant he would read faster.

"Okay, okay, I'll open it," Jon grumbled, swiping on the notification. He stared at the tweet for a second to make it more believable before reading. "It's a picture... of Pippa and your girls that you're freaking out about. They're backstage," Jon said, letting just the right amount of "disbelief" seep into his tone.

"What? How? What does the comment say?" Daveed asked in a string of jumbled words that could only be said at that speed by the fastest rapper on Broadway.

"'Having a great time backstage... but someone is MIA! Lin_Manuel DaveedDiggs J_Groffsauce'," Jon read, trying to keep a straight face. Inside he was cracking up. So this was what the others had come up with to keep Lin and Daveed on their toes. He could only guess where it was going from here, but Jon was sure it would be a slightly crazy, but successful plan.

"What? No, wait, this can't be true, how are they back here? Did you invite them?" Lin said, turning to Jon with an panicked expression.

"No, I've been with you two the whole time trying to keep you calm and halfway functional," Jon said, rolling his eyes. "And if you don't believe me, check for yourself," he continued, holding out Lin and Daveed's phones. He had never seen the two men open a notification so fast.

Jon watched as their expressions changed to ones of disbelief when they saw the post for themselves. He took their moment of distraction as an opportunity to shoot a text off to Chris saying whatever he planned to do next, he could put into action. A few seconds later, Lin groaned.

"What?" Jon asked, trying to figure out what the plan was now. Lin wordlessly passed him his phone, which had a text from Chris on it.

"'Lin, are you and Daveed going to man up and join us out here to actually talk to the two girls from the audience that you can't shut up about, or can me and Oak ask them out? They're very pretty and I don't think it's fair that you're hiding from them, it sends the wrong message buddy," Jon read to them, trying not to snicker. "He's right, you know. Are you going out there or not?"

"Of course we are!" Daveed spoke up. "Chris isn't going to win that easily. I'd like to at least talk to them before he tries to make a move."

Jon rolled his eyes at his castmates, who were doing a lot of talking and not a lot of doing. It was time to get a move on and actually get them out there. With that in mind, he kicked Lin off the couch, grabbed both of their wrists, and dragged them out the door. Then, moving fast, he dodged around them back into the dressing room and slammed the door, effectively locking them out. He knew that the other cast members had closed the other rooms, so they were stuck. Phase 2 of the matchmaking plan was in action.

You and Hailey were hanging out in the Schuyler dressing rooms with the other cast members. Suddenly Chris's phone buzzed. He picked it up and checked the message, then chuckled.

"What's going on out there?" you asked. The plan was in action, and you knew Lin had seen your tweets. You were far more nervous about the whole thing than you were letting on, and Hailey could tell. She was perched on the back of the couch and when you made the comment, she leaned down and started rubbing your shoulders, a subtle gesture that she knew would help you relax. You smiled up at her in thanks, then focused your attention back on Chris.

"Lin and Daveed are currently stuck without a dressing room to hide in, according to Jon. They were not thrilled about my text, which is why they left their hideout in the first place," Chris chuckled. "Ready to head out there?"

You shared a look with Hailey, then turned back to Chris. "We're ready."

Anthony opened the door with a bow and gestured for you to follow him. "Now, with any luck, we can position ourselves so they are sure to run into us eventually. I think near Daveed's room would be best, since they might try to head there to make a plan," Anthony said, looking to you for approval.

"Sounds like a plan," you replied, finding your voice. Just then, Hailey leaned over to whisper in your ear.

"Chris is going to walk behind us, right?" she asked. You nodded, starting to catch on to her plan. "Well, when we run into them, we can start singing a certain line..." she continued, knowing you would agree. You immediately nodded, a smile playing over your lips. It would be perfect for breaking the inevitable tension.

"Ready, guys?" Oak asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be," Hailey answered with a quick grin, and you knew that what she said held true for both of you. With that, the group set off, Anthony and Jasmine in front, acting as tour guides, the others following a little behind. As you rounded the corner, you came to face to face with Lin. You could feel your breath catch in your throat. Lin had stopped dead, his mouth a little open. He looked like a cute little shocked cinnamon roll. After what felt like an eternity of silence, you managed to squeak out a "Hi." You were relieved when it came out sounding confident instead of squeaky and scared. Lin opened his mouth to respond when you saw Chris come into view from the corner of your eye. You smirked, turned to Hailey, who had also noticed Chris, and took a deep breath.

"HERE COMES THE GENERAL!" You and Hailey sang together, trying to keep a straight face.

"Ladies and Gentlemen..." someone sang behind you. You spun around and realized Daveed and Lin had continued the song.

"HERE COMES THE GENERAL!"

"The moment you've been waiting for..."

"HERE COMES THE GENERAL!"

"The pride of Mount Vernon!"

"HERE COMES THE GENERAL!"

"General Washington!" You all sang together, collapsing into a fit of giggles at the end.

"We at outgunned! Outmanned! Outnumbered! Outplanned!" Chris continued as he walked down the hall, smiling at your antics. He was glad Lin and Daveed had actually opened up when they ran into you.

You turned to Lin, holding out your hand. "Y/N L/N," you said with a smile. Lin lifted your hand to his lips and kissed it, Hamilton-and-Eliza style, causing you to blush.

"Lin-Manuel Miranda," he replied, before letting your hand drop. Although he had only touched your hand for maybe five seconds, it seemed as though you could still feel the warmth of his lips there.

You met his eyes nervously and could see the warmth and emotion that his brown eyes carried. The only way to describe how you felt was helpless. That in mind, you quietly began to hum the song, hoping Lin wouldn't react badly. You were overjoyed when he grinned and joined you.

"So I was wondering if you might want to grab dinner sometime?" He asked nervously, running his hand through his hair.

"But of course, anything for the guy who's got me helpless," you replied with a flirty smile and were overjoyed when his face broke into a puppy dog grin.

The two of you leaned against the wall and glanced over at Hailey and Daveed, who were talking and flirting. You leaned over to Lin and whispered, "I bet you she's going to start rapping Guns and Ships any moment now. She knows every word, has since freshman year of high school."

"Wait, you guys have been obsessing over this show for 8 years?! And this is the first time you've seen it?" Lin asked in disbelief.

"Well, yeah. It's not exactly easy to get tickets to begin with, and it had to be nearby," you replied.

"Well, from now on you can get tickets whenever you want," Lin promised with a smile, causing you to blush majorly.

You were about to respond when you heard Hailey rapping from across the room.

"How does a ragtag, volunteer army in need of a shower, somehow defeat a global superpower?" Hailey was singing, keeping in pace with how the song would be sung with music. You and Lin observed as Daveed's eyes practically popped out of his skull with joy that Hailey could rap as fast as Guns and Ships. You heard Daveed quietly ask Hailey, "So, will you join me for dinner? I've gotta hear more of this rapping."

"I'd be glad to," she said with a smirk. "I have no problem with rapping some more." Daveed grinned, and you and Hailey glanced at each other and broke into twin smiles.

"Forcing me to listen to the first song all those years ago was worth it," Hailey commented later that evening at dinner with Daveed and Lin. You were sitting in a booth next to Lin, his arm around your shoulders. Hailey was in a similar position next to Daveed.

"I told you so," you replied with a grin, causing Hailey to pointedly roll her eyes and turn away "snobbishly."

You felt content sitting there with Lin, Hailey, and Daveed. You realized that this was the beginning of something special, and making eye contact with Hailey, you could tell she shared your thoughts.


End file.
